marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther (film)
Black Panther is an upcoming 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War, and will also be the eighteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the sixth installment of Phase Three. Synopsis After the events of Captain America: Civil War, King T'Challa returns home to the reclusive, technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda to serve as his country's new leader. However, T'Challa soon finds that he is challenged for the throne from factions within his own country. When two foes conspire to destroy Wakanda, the hero known as Black Panther must team up with C.I.A. agent Everett K. Ross and members of the Dora Milaje, Wakandan special forces, to prevent Wakanda from being dragged into a world war.New Black Panther Synopsis Revealed Plot To be added Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther **Ashton Tyler as Young T'Challa *Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens/Erik Killmonger **Seth Carr as Young N'Jadaka *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia **Lidya Jewett as Young Nakia *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Angela Bassett as RamondaANGELA BASSETT BOARDS MARVEL'S "BLACK PANTHER" *Forest Whitaker as ZuriFOREST WHITAKER JOINS MARVEL'S 'BLACK PANTHER' **Denzel Whitaker as Young Zuri *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Winston Duke as M'Baku‘Black Panther’ Taps ‘Person of Interest’ Actor Winston Duke to Play M’Baku (EXCLUSIVE) *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *Letitia Wright as ShuriBlack Panther: Letitia Wright Confirmed as Shuri *Sterling K. Brown as N'Jobu *John Kani as T'ChakaMARVEL STUDIOS BEGINS PRODUCTION ON 'BLACK PANTHER' **Atandwa Kani as Young T'Chaka *Nabiyah Be as LindaNabiyah Be on Twitter - June 10, 2017 *Stan Lee as Thirsty Gambler *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (post credit scene)MAJOR SPOILERS: BLACK PANTHER's Two After-Credits Scenes Have Been Revealed Appearances Locations *Wakanda **Golden City ***Hall of Kings **Warrior FallsMarvel teases first Black Panther footage **City of the Dead‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie **Jabari Land‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie ***Gorilla City **Mount Bashenga‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie ***Shuri's Lab ***Great Mound *Sambisa Forest, Nigeria *London, England **Museum of Great BritainBlack Panther review – Marvel's thrilling vision of the afrofuture *Busan, South Korea **Jagalchi Market Casino *Oakland, California *Vienna, Austria **Vienna International Centre *Astral Dimension *Novi Grad, Sokovia (mentioned) *Annapolis, Maryland (mentioned) *Kansas (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) *Lagos, Nigeria (mentioned) *Kenya (mentioned) *Ghana (mentioned) *Benin (mentioned) *South America (mentioned) *Afghanistan (mentioned) *Iraq (mentioned) *Hong Kong, China (mentioned) *India (map) Events *Skirmish of Sambisa Forest *Incoronation of T'Challa *Arrest of Ulysses Klaue **Ambush at Jagalchi Market Casino **Chase in Busan *Erik Killmonger's Campaign **Assassination of Ulysses Klaue **Incoronation of Erik Killmonger **Battle of Mount Bashenga **Duel in the Great Mound *Bombing of the Vienna International Centre (mentioned; flashback) *Battle of Sokovia (mentioned) *Assassination of N'Jobu (flashback) *Attack on Wakanda (mentioned) Items *Vibranium **Panther Habit **Golden Jaguar Habit **Wakandan Royal Rings **Kimoyo Beads **Ring Blades **Shuri's Twin Blasters *Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm *Heart-Shaped Herb Vehicles *Black Panther's Jet *Royal Talon Fighter *Dragon Flyers *Shuri's Car Creatures *Dogs *White rhinoceros * s Sentient Species *Humans Organizations *Wakandan Royal Family *Dora Milaje *War Dogs‘Black Panther’ and Wakanda’s Dogs of War: The Hatut Zeraze Explained *Wakandan Tribes **Golden TribeBlack Panther "T'Challa" Interview - Chadwick Boseman **Border Tribe **River Tribe **Jabari Tribe **Mining Tribe **Merchant Tribe *Tribe Council *Wakandan Design Group *CIA *United Nations * *United States Air Forces (mentioned) *MIT (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Azzuri *Badu *Bast *Hanuman *Helmut Zemo *Erik Killmonger's Mother *M'Baku's Children * *'' '' * * * Production In January 2011, Marvel Studios hired Mark Bailey to pen a Black Panther script. Kevin Feige would produce the film.'Black Panther' Back in Development at Marvel The Black Panther is a fictional character appearing in Marvel comics. He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is also the first black superhero in mainstream American comics. Feige said that Black Panther is one of the films he is asked the most about.IGN on YouTube: Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel Michael Kenneth Williams, who appeared in The Incredible Hulk, has expressed interest in the titular role.BOARDWALK EMPIRE's Michael K. Williams Wants That BLACK PANTHER Role On October 28, 2014, Marvel Studios made a major announcement citing Black Panther as one of several films to be created in Phase Three. On February 9, 2015, Marvel officially announced that it was changing the release date of four of its films, including Black Panther. However, Black Panther was changed again during the announcement of Ant-Man and the Wasp. By July 3, 2015, Marvel had spoken with to be the movie's director, but she declined, citing that her vision and Marvel's were not the same.Ava DuVernay Confirms She Is Not Directing Black Panther By August 13, 2015, expressed interest in directing the film since he passed up on Captain America: The Winter Soldier to do another film."Black Panther News" However, F. Gary Gray was withdrawn from negotiations when he was chosen to direct Universal's The Fate of the Furious. On October 14, 2015, "HeroicHollywood" reported that Marvel Studios desired Ryan Coogler to direct the film. "Comicbookresources.com" repeated the story. By January 5, 2016, Ryan Coogler was chosen to direct the film. On May 12, 2016, was announced to be in talks for a role in the movie.Lupita Nyong'o in Talks to Star in 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On May 13, 2016, Michael B. Jordan joined the cast. Michael B. Jordan Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On July 23, 2016, at the San Diego Comic Con, it was announced that Danai Gurira had joined the cast and her role, along with Michael B. Jordan and Lupita Nyong'o's, was revealed.BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira, Michael B. Jordan On October 8, 2016, Marvel announced that Forest Whitaker, Winston Duke and Daniel Kaluuya joined the cast has Zuri, M'Baku and W'Kabi respectively. Florence Kasumba reprised her role from Captain America: Civil War. The working title of the movie was "Motherland".PRODUCTION WEEKLY – ISSUE 1015 – THURSDAY, OCTOBER 13, 2016 / 114 LISTINGS – 25 PAGES The movie started production in Atlanta on January 15, 2017 and used as its home base.‘Black Panther’ begins filming in Atlanta in January Trivia *After the first early screenings and after the world premiere event, Black Panther recieved widespread critical acclaim from critics and audiences respectively. Many aimed the praise towards the screenplay writing, direction, action sequences, acting, costume desgin, visuals, effects and sountrack, with Boseman and Michael B. Jordan recieving the most praise for their performances. Videos Black Panther Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer Music *''Black Panther: The Album'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Black Panther (film)